


Impulsive

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Sam's not usually impulsive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme song lyrics  
> Prompt:   
> Stargate SG-1, Daniel/Sam,  
> You're giving me a feeling, it's a sudden rush  
> Acting on the moment, spontaneous  
> Oh, this is not like me  
> To follow my heart so easily  
> I am reckless, impulsive  
> "Impulsive" by Wilson Phillips
> 
> Edited at 2014-05-02 09:00 pm (local)  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/521624.html?thread=75483800#t75483800

Sam's always been a thinker, a planner, rarely acts spontaneously. She's doesn't throw herself into things without a mental checklist first and she's certainly never thlrown herself at a man, ever. 

Until Daniel. 

She kisses him because it's all she's been thinking about for weeks and for a split second, he freezes and she thinks she's made a dreadful mistake. 

Until he returns the kiss enthusiastically, pushes her against the wall where she discovers her feelings are definitely mutual. 

Hours later, as the sweat cools on their skin, she thinks that maybe a little spontaneity isn't too bad after all.


End file.
